Rosas y Cruces
by coneja plateada
Summary: hermione y Pansy ,un poco de pudor, un poco de lemmon. historia chica y chica, si no es del agrado simplemente no lea.


Y así una noche simplemente se quedó mirándola, como si aquel cabello fuera el único universo, quizá fue una ráfaga de sentimientos, o quizá fue amor desde hacía tanto tiempo, ella se acercó, la beso lentamente y la miro... Un silencio eminente se apodero de ellas... y así después de tantos años volvieron a sonreír...

Cap. #1 infiernos juntos.

Señorita despierte, despierte! Si no despierta no llegara a tiempo a la estación!

-mmmm si si cállate de una vez que no soy sorda...

La chica se desperezo lentamente miro a su alrededor, sintió ganas de volver a dormir pero recordó aquel sueño tan perfecto de aquellos cuerpos juntos, aquellas miradas, aquel sentimiento ... sin saber que a pesar de ser un sueño fue lo bastante húmedo para sentirse excitada.. Sintió un dolor intenso en su centro.

-carajo tanto tiempo llevo sin estar con alguien que simplemente el soñar así me excita., por Merlín mira la hora que es, si no le apuro no podre llegar a tiempo, maldito elfo majadero tenía razón-

Así se levantó rápidamente se dio un baño tomo su baúl y con apenas un resplandor apareció en King croos.

Tanto tiempo pasó después de la batalla, tantas pérdidas, tantas cicatrices y marcas, mi padre en Azcaban y mi madre interrogada por el ministerio de magia. La directora Mcgonagal

decidió que podíamos volver a retomar nuestros estudios, y ser alguien en la vida, aunque la verdad yo lo único que miraba era mierda, ya que volvía porque mi madre no podía estar conmigo este año, y supongo que nunca más. Al menos después de esto podre buscar mi camino... los pensamientos de aquella chica se sumaban uno a uno en fila presionándola más.

Pansy ! Pansy hermosa! Acá estas, decía un chico pálido rubio.

Pansy lo miro con emoción, hacia tanto tiempo que no se miraban ambos habían sido marcados por el señor tenebroso.

Hola Draco como vas? La chica se sentó en un vagón vacío que queda. Mientras el moreno se le acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Bien, al menos tuvimos la oportunidad de volver y retomar la vida no crees! Tengo mucho que contarte pansy, mi madre se volvió loca quiere q trabaje en el ministerio vas a creer?

Tú en el ministerio? Jajajaja tu madre esta demente como si te fueran a aceptar después de tu marca.

En ese momento paso Neville, torpe como siempre tropezando con la alfombra al filo de la puerta cayendo encima de Draco…

Hey Neville no seas estúpido mira donde caminas ¡!

Pansy lo miro no dijo absolutamente nada simplemente se levantó y le ayudo a ponerse en pie! Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron como platos de asombro

A veces me sorprende lo idiota que eres Longbottom mira que ni solo podes estar bien, lárgate de aquí de una sola vez. Mientras Neville salía del vagón, alguien que con simplemente mirar el cabello ya sabía quién era!

Parkinson!

La pelinegra se quedó en pie asombrada embobada, tenía tantos sentimientos sobre aquella persona que no sabía en qué momento ya no iba aguantar más y simplemente le iba a confesar todo... pero ella era una serpiente que nadie podía amar, por eso trataba de ser una dama de hierro.

Granger que quieres? Acaso tus amigos ya no te quieren que andas vagando por todo el tren?

Muy graciosa Parkinson, tanto tu como y yo somos prefectas y necesito que me ayudes dando una ronda conmigo, así que te pido que vengas!

Pansy se sorprendió ante tal petición, quería decir que no, que la hiciera ella sola, pero en su interior deseaba más que nada estar ahí con ella, miro a su amigo Draco el cual siempre supo de sus sentimientos pero nunca se lo dijo. Él le miraba con cara de "anda no seas estúpida Pansy"

Está bien Granger enseguida iré.

La castaña se dio media vuelta y salió directo al vagón de prefectos, de todos los que habían muchos murieron y otros no volvieron así que solo ellas quedaban para suerte de Pansy, la castaña también tenía cierta confusión.

Pvo Hermione

si tan solo supiera lo que quiero , o quizá pudiera comprenderlo al menos un poco, porque cada vez que me acerco a ella mi cuerpo reacciona tan eléctricamente? pero ella nunca se fijaría en mí. Que piensas Hermione, ella es una Slytherin jamás podría estar con alguien así! Ella es fría vil, cruel y es un tempano de hielo completamente.

Pvo Pansy

No sabía qué hacer, su indiferencia es demasiado, nunca podría acercarme mucho menos insultándola!

Pansyyy! No seas estúpida anda ve! Le gritaba aquel chico pálido

Y para que voy a ir Draco es una sangre sucia que se las arregle ella misma o mejor aún que busque a la comadreja pelada de Wesley. Al fin y al cabo es su novio.

No seas tonta ese traidor a la sangre ni siquiera vino a estudiar este año, según se Granger lo dejo y el de patan la quiso obligar a estar con él, y los papas lo enviaron a Rumania con su hermano.

Pansy asombrada y feliz al mismo tiempo lo miraba sin saber que decir.

Y eso que me interesa a mi Draco acaso ella es algo mío para preocuparme si necesita algo o no?

No seas patética, yo bien sé que te mueres por ella desde hace años, por algo tus relaciones nunca funcionan, porque siempre te desvives pensando en ella, acaso pensabas que no lo sabía Pans?

Pansy solo sonrió.

Eso no te interesa o si ¿? Se dio media vuelta y salió directo al vagón

Pansy espera! Le tomo la mano Draco

Recuerda que tener una coraza no es bueno... y a veces indagar en la mente de alguien sirve para que puedas saber si ese alguien te puede corresponder o no.

Pansy lo miro y siguió su camino, ella era la mejor en Oclumancia nadie podía superarla, hasta Lord Voldemort dudo un día frente a ella, Snape fue su mejor maestro definitivamente, ni siquiera el idiota de Potter pudo aprender algo.

Pero y si tenía razón y si se metía en su mente!Tal vez podría darse cuenta si podía estar con ella...

Así que en el camino, se tomó la concentración necesaria para poder llevar a cabo su plan.

Llego al vagón, miro a Granger con desprecio, ya era costumbre nada más, no podía aparentar otra cosa frente a ella seria sospechoso y la podía alejar de ella y eso no lo quería.

Hermione la miro intensamente al parecer ella también estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. La mirada penetrante de Pansy la sorprendió tanto que dio un salto y se cayó, Pansy se asustó, se acercó rápidamente la tomo de la cintura y la levanto.

Diablos Pansy primer error no que ibas a ser fría, ahora que vas a decir.

Reacciono rápidamente, que pasa Granger no vayas ensuciando el suelo mucho hay ya con tanta mugre. Hermione la miro con rencor, quítate Parkinson para que me ayudas si después me insultas..?

No te ayudo ni te insulto, supongo que más bien te trato bien, la miro Pansy con una sonrisa ladeada. Sin darse cuenta las manos de Pansy aún seguían en la cintura de Hermione, sus miradas se cruzaron.

Ese era el momento. Pansy es el momento mira dentro de sus pensamientos... se decía la pelinegra, mientras Hermione sentía la piel quemar debajo de las manos de Pansy.

Pansy la miraba fijamente, estaba dentro de la mente de Hermione, de pronto la soltó de golpe, los ojos de Pansy se pusieron brillosos...

La tomo lentamente y la dejo en pie frente a ella, le acaricio la mano mientras la dejaba.

Lo siento Granger yo… yo... Debo irme... Será para la próxima que haga la ronda.

La chica salió corriendo, Hermione se quedó estática sin palabras que le habría sucedido a aquella pelinegra, porque reacciono así...


End file.
